1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving a person's putting for golf, and also for teaching the person proper putting techniques.
2. Background Art
There are various devices in the prior art to improve the ability of a person to putt a golf ball properly, and many of these provide means for proper alignment of the putting stroke. However, the mechanics of properly putting a golf ball involve a number of factors, all of which must be taken into consideration to have an accurate and proper putting stroke. While many of these prior art devices do deal with such factors as alignment, to the best knowledge of the applicant herein, such prior art devices do not adequately address all of the main components that must be combined for consistent accurate putting.